Fluorite
Fluorite is an unaligned fusion of six unknown Gems, making her debut in "Off Colors". Due to being a cross-Gem fusion, Fluorite was considered defective by Homeworld, resulting in her hiding with the Off Colors in the Abandoned Homeworld Kindergarten until she escaped the planet with the help of Lars. She, along with Lars and the Off Colors, is currently travelling to Earth aboard the Sun Incinerator. Appearance Because of her six Gems, Fluorite's appearance is not humanoid (instead taking an appearance similar to that of a very large caterpillar.) Fluorite has a segmented body with each segment being green, gray, blue, purple, or pink in color, though the lower colors may be a neck-down bodysuit. Each of her first two body segments has a pair of slender arms. The first of these arm pairs has elbow-length pale periwinkle gloves. Both arms are small-handed, and blue in color. The other three body segments have short, thick legs with corresponding darker-colored boots. She has a total of six gemstones: two on her forehead, three on her first body segment (likely chest gems), and one on her second body segment (likely a navel gem). Her gemstones display vibrant colors: pink, green, blue, yellow and purple, interchangeable patterns and coloration arrangement depending on the lighting. She has six greenish-blue eyes (with some pairs often staying closed, creating the appearance of elderly wrinkles). She has a large, bulbous nose and wavy, shoulder-length, fluffy, light-blue hair with a variety of intermixed styles (due to her complexity). She wears a pinkish-violet, bluish-purple, and dark blue striped vest that drapes over her top two body segments. Personality Fluorite is a calm and wise Gem who is looked up to and respected by the other Off Colors. She often gives advice and speaks her mind, using her noticeably slow and deep voice. Fluorite also has a very open-minded attitude to fusion, as she has no problem with being a permanent fusion of six Gems and states that she would not mind adding even more if she meets "the right Gem". She's shown to be unwilling to leave Lars behind on Homeworld even if it meant going to Earth for a better life. Her voice and facial features also make her somewhat appear as a wise, elderly grandmother. Rebecca Sugar has revealed that Fluorite's slow speech is due to having so many component Gems, which all have their own thoughts and opinions. They each need time to decide on what they will say together as Fluorite, thus resulting in the slow speech. History At some point, the components that made up Fluorite decided to unite as one. Being a cross-Gem fusion, Fluorite was banished from Gem society. Fluorite and the other Off Colors have been living under Homeworld in an abandoned Kindergarten for eons, hiding from Shattering Robonoids. "Off Colors" Fluorite greets Steven and Lars when they enter the abandoned Kindergarten. She explains to them that herself and the Off Colors aren't needed by Homeworld, which is why they remain in isolation. Fluorite tells the group that she is composed of six Gems, and could possibly expand if they meet the right Gem. When the Shattering Robonoids find their way into the Kindergarten, Fluorite is able to use her large body to circle around a wall, being undetected. After Lars sacrifices himself, Fluorite seems to not understand what death is. "Lars' Head" Fluorite is happy to see Lars when is brought back to life. When the Shattering Robonoids return, she tells the group to block the entrance. The robonoids leave once this is accomplished, making Fluorite tell the group that they have overlooked them for the time being. As the group makes a plan on what they should do next, Fluorite mentions that they'll be caught eventually as long as they stay in the Kindergarten. Later, Fluorite believes that Lars will one day be poofed, and when he reforms, she says that whatever color Lars makes himself will be lovely. When Steven returns from Earth after traveling through Lars' head, he explains how great Earth is, she mentions that Earth was destroyed during the Diamond Attack. Steven tells the group that it wasn't, and that on Earth, people can live freely, which Fluorite believes is wonderful. Lars later tells the group to go through his head to get back to Earth, even if it means leaving him behind, but Fluorite rejects the offer. She tells Lars that they won't leave him behind, and that Off Colors stick together. Fluorite and the Off Colors to travel with Lars around Homeworld to find an alternate route to Earth. "Lars of the Stars" Fluorite, along with the rest of the Off Colors and led by Lars Barriga, escape the Homeworld Kindergarten and go on the run. They steal an Emerald's personal shuttle before crashing it on the planet Upsilon 9, travel to various planets, "impersonate imperial officers during a cosmic jubilee," and later sneak past 67 elite Citrine guards to steal Emerald's fastest ship (the Sun Incinerator) from a docking bay on the planet Klavius 7. While Emerald contacts them through the ship, Fluorite (now a 'chief engineer' under 'Captain Lars') checks on the engine. After Emerald threatens them, Fluorite tells Lars that the engines are all set, and Lars has the Rutile Twins pilot the ship into taking off in hyper-speed. "Your Mother and Mine " Fluorite and the Off Colors are still in space, attempting to return with Lars to Earth. When she first appears in the episode, she attempts to tell Lars that she has repaired a part of the ship, but because of her slow speech, Lars jumps to conclusions and causes the ship to lose power. Fluorite then retreats to the lower half of the ship again before meeting Garnet. Like the other Off Colors, she is offended and embarrassed by Garnet's statements. When Garnet mentions her affiliation with Rose Quartz, she is shocked, just as everyone else is, and claims that Garnet cannot be telling the truth, because Rose Quartz isn't real. She then listens in with the others as Garnet tells them the story of Rose Quartz. After the story, she finds herself inspired because of her representation of freedom, and along with the others, works to restart the core of the ship. "Letters to Lars " Fluorite, unlike the rest of the Off Colors, does not appear in this episode. However, it can be assumed she is still fulfilling her duty as the technical engineer, as the ship appears to be functional. Abilities Presumably, Fluorite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Relationships Steven Universe Fluorite initially seems curious of Steven, saying "they don't look like Gems". After Steven tells her that he is half-human, she treats him like a normal Gem, explaining a few things to Steven about herself and the Off Colors. Lars Barriga Fluorite is friendly with Lars, stating after Lars is resurrected that "whatever color Lars chooses will be lovely". She didn't want to leave Homeworld while leaving him behind. Rhodonite Fluorite cares about Rhodonite, she is kind to her and doesn't seem to mind Rhodonite being impatient of her slow speech. Rutile Twins Not much is shown of the relationship between Fluorite and the Rutile twins, besides the fact that they have been around each other for a long time. Padparadscha Padparadscha's relationship with Fluorite is very vague, as they haven't been seen interacting with each other on a personal level. Connie Maheswaran Fluorite was introduced to Connie when Steven and Connie boarded the Sun Incinerator through Lars' head. Fluorite is very kind to Connie, regarding her as "another human friend". Trivia * Fluorite's six component Gems are unknown. * Fluorite is the most complex fusion to appear, consisting of six component Gems. * It is uncertain what the facet of Fluorite's bottom forehead gemstone is, as it changes from a pentagon to a triangle to a rounded triangle throughout the events of "Off Colors" and "Lars' Head". This is most likely due to animation errors, though the most consistent facet remains a rounded triangle. * In "Off Colors", it is hinted by Fluorite herself that she is a polyamorous relationship. Gemology Gemstone Information * As a lesser-known gemstone, fluorite has not gained much fame or legend, other than being known as the most colorful mineral in the world. * The word 'fluorite', derived from the Latin verb 'to flow', refers to fluorite's use as a flux in steel and aluminum processing. * It was originally named 'fluorspar' by miners and is still called fluorspar to this day. Fluorite is also used as a source of fluorine for fluorinated water. * Many people believe fluorite has a calming effect on the body. * During the eighteenth century, it was ground into powder and mixed with water to treat kidney disease. * Ancient Romans believed that drinking alcoholic beverages out of vessels carved from fluorite would help prevent drunkenness, which is similar to the beliefs attached to amethyst. * Fluorite is used to lower the melting point in aluminum. Its also used in jewelry and microscope lenses. * It has a really soft texture, which is good for carving with. ** Along with that, its also ceramic-like so its used in a lot of cookware. * Surprisingly, pure fluorite is colorless and often found in limestone. Gemstones Category:Fusion Gems Category:Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Unaligned Gems Category:Perma-Fusions